Uniendo el amor
by Neko-gamer12
Summary: James y Peter estaban hartos de la situación que ocurría entre sus dos amigos, por lo que deciden unirlos, sin saber que otras cosas pasarían.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

 **Comenzaba un nuevo ciclo escolar en Hogwarts y los merodeadores iniciaban su cuarto año después de haber pasado unas vacaciones en la casa de James. Cuando ingresaron al Gran Comedor muchas chicas se empezaban a fijar en ellos y es que durante ese verano habían crecido más de lo que esperaban. Tanto Sirius como James pasaban por poco el metro setenta y Remus y Peter aunque se mantenían en el metro sesenta y algo se veían bien para su edad.**

 **Sirius comenzaba a guiñar a muchas chicas que lo veían con ojos de admiración, James buscaba a su pelirroja con la mirada, pero cuando dio con ella, inmediatamente Lily giró su cabeza y le hizo una expresión de burla. Lo cual solo trajo burlas por parte de los otros tres chicos que presenciaron la escena.**

 **-Para la próxima Jamie - le decía Sirius en tono de burla, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. Peter y Remus solo atinaban a reírse e imitar la acción provocando molestia en James.**

 **-Ya verán cuando los dejen en ridículos a ustedes - dijo fastidiado.**

 **-No creo que pase James, nosotros sí tenemos sentido común y no iríamos tras una imposible - le responde Remus ya dejando de reír.**

 **Una vez tomaron asiento debido a una mirada de enojo de la profesora McGonaggall que ya iba a ingresar con los de primero.**

 **Cuando terminó el banquete y después de seguir haciendo bulla hasta tarde decidieron que era hora de dormir, pero una vez tanto Sirius como Remus cayeron rendidos, los otros dos merodeadores se habían dispuesto a salir e ir a la sala común.**

 **-¿Te has dado cuenta de eso cierto Peter? - preguntaba el de gafas una vez se habían sentado en los sillones cerca a la chimenea.**

 **-La reacción de Remus ante lo que hacía Sirius en el comedor, era muy obvio - respondió mientras se recostaba más en el sillón.**

 **-Están así desde verano, pero no hacen nada.**

 **-Se mandan indirectas, pero el otro no se da cuenta, ¿qué debemos hacer? - le pregunta Peter a James, el cual se había puesto en una posición pensativa.**

 **-Debemos sí o sí ayudarles dándoles un empujón, pero no tengo idea de cómo.**

 **-Sería cuestión de analizarlos lo que queda de esta semana para así poder tomar una decisión.**

 **-Tienes razón, pero hay que sacarles información a cada uno, yo persuadiré a Sirius en clases de Adivinación que es donde estamos los dos solos, y tú haz lo mismo con Remus en Runas Antiguas que es la que comparten ustedes, se mas hará fácil considerando el hecho de que Sirius me cuenta todo.**

 **-Excepto esto - le recuerda Peter.**

 **-Lo más probable es que se sienta avergonzado por tirar para el otro bando, uno no sabe, solo debemos ayudar a ambos, ¿está bien?**

 **Peter asiente y deciden que era momento de irse a dormir ellos también.**

 **Al día siguiente todo fluyó normal, fastidiar Slytherins, sacar de sus casillas a la proesora McGonaggall y planear nuevas bromas, pero toda la normalidad terminó cuando una chica se acercó a ellos, precisamente a Sirius. Peter inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la mirada de desprecio que le dedicó Remus a la chica, que a pesar de nos notoria, el conocerlo por tres años le permitía reconocer esa expresión.**

 **Sirius como siempre caballeroso con las mujeres se levantó y siguió a la chica a donde ella le indicaba y con decir ya vuelvo se despidió.**

 **El ambiente se tensó gracias al mal humor que se había generado en Remus y sumando a eso que, en unos días habría luna llena, hacía más pesada la carga.**

 **James inmediatamente cambió de tema y empezó a hostigar a Remus sobre canciones de los Beatles y es que en dicho verano que pasaron junto habían empezado todos a escuchar sus canciones.**

 **Remus olvidándose del otro tema empezó a contarles más sobre el grupo, considerando el hecho de que él sabía más de eso, calmando de esa forma el ambiente. Peter y James suspiraron internamente debido a eso.**

 **Cuando llegó Sirius, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sabían que en cualquier momento les diría el por qué, pero no ahí.**

 **Cuando estaban en su habitación fue que Sirius con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior gritó.**

 **-¡TENGO NOVIA!**

 **Eso solo generó una tensión más grande que la que había dejado al irse con la chica esa. Las expresiones de confusión por parte de James y Peter eran monumentales y ni que decir de la cara de enojo mal camuflado de Remus.**

 **-¡Pero si ni siquiera la conoces! - gritó sin contenerse.**

 **Eso solo provocó que todas las miradas que estaban puestas sobre Sirius se lanzasen sobre él.**

 **-¿Y eso importa acaso? - preguntó Sirius aún sin quitar su expresión risueña de su rostro y es que para él, que ya tenía sabido del atractivo con el que contaba, era una hazaña tener ya a una chica a sus pies.**

 **-¡Claro que importa, eso no será una relación normal! - respondió Remus otra ve alzando la voz y provocando que la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius se transformará gradualmente en una mueca de fastidio.**

 **-Somos jóvenes no estamos para tomarnos nada en serio - le respondió acercándose hacía la posición del joven licántropo.**

 **Peter hizo un sonido de angustia e inmediatamente miró a James para que tratara de calmar la situación, James asintió y se puso inmediatamente entre los otros dos.**

 **-Eeeh vamos chicos no es para que se molesten - dijo en tono gentil - por cierto felicidades Sirius por ser el más precoz - en un tono burlón lo último mientras le sacudía el cabello y le lanzaba una mirada a Peter para que se encargue de Remus.**

 **-Remus vamos por algo a las cocinas que durante la cena no pude comer mucho -le pide Peter poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del otro, dejando inmediatamente el cuarto.**

 **Los dos morenos se mantuvieron en un silencio algo incómodo el cual fue roto por James.**

 **-¿Por qué haces esto?**

 **-¿Hacer qué? - le responde Sirius sin quitar su cara de fastidio y sentándose en su cama - ya se parecen a mi madre criticando lo que hago.**

 **-Pero es que está mal lo que estás haciendo - le dice James - estás jugando lo más probable con los sentimientos de esa chica, a la cual ni conoces solo por diversión.**

 **-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.**

 **-Sí, sí tienes, no seas necio que me he dado cuenta - dijo James decidido a sacarle toda la información que necesitaba para comenzar su plan.**

 **En las cocinas Remus y Peter se encontraban comiendo algo de chocolate, Peter consideró necesario hacer que su amigo consumiera su preciado vicio para disipar la tensión generada por culpa de Sirius, ya había pasado una media hora y consideraba correcto empezar a bombardearlo con preguntas.**

 **-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que Sirius tenga pareja? - preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, provocando que Remus se atorara y empezara a toser sonrojándose en el proceso.**

 **-No me interesa - dijo tratando de desviar el tema, pero Peter estaba empecinado en hacerlo decir lo que quería escuchar.**

 **-Eso no es lo que reflejas - contratacó, Remus solo empezó a comer de manera más tosca su preciado chocolate, mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.**

 **-No es cierto, en serio no me interesa lo que haga ese idiota.**

 **-Ahora lo llamas idiota. Admite que te interesa de alguna manera lo que hace, después de todo es su vida, no sé por qué ponerle peros para que no haga lo que quiere -siguió diciendo Peter.**

 **-Es que no está bien lo que está haciendo, va a jugar con los sentimientos de alguien.**

 **-Pero si a ti no te interesa lo que le pase a la chica, no te cae bien, se nota - al decir eso Peter un trozo de chocolate salió volando de la mano de Remus debido a la presión que había mantenido sobre él, eso provocó que Peter sonriera victorioso - ¿te gusta Sirius cierto? - se arriesgó preguntar obteniendo una mirada llorosa por parte de su amigo, por lo que se acercó a él y lo abrazó, ya que él sabía lo que se sentía amar a alguien y sentir que a este no le importas.**

 **A diferencia de Peter, James solo recibió un puñetazo por parte de Sirius y terminó peleándose con su hermano del alma, todo por según Sirius haberlo llamado homosexual.**

 **James admite que fue muy directo con la pregunta, pero no esperaba dicha reacción. Estaba enojado, uno porque eso demostraba que Sirius no confiaba en él y dos por el dolor que estaba incrementando. Tuvo que salir del cuarto y se acostó en uno de los sillones enfurruñado, su enojo era tal que espantó a unos chicos de primero que temían acercarse a él.**

 **Cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala común abrirse vio como Remus subía a toda velocidad a la habitación y vio que Peter iba en el mismo camino, pero él fue más rápido y lo detuvo antes de que suba, pero sin querer le jaló con mucha fuerza el brazo provocando que este se tropezara por lo que lo tuvo que atraparlo rápido.**

 **Lo que no esperó fue caerse también. Genial otro dolor a parte del de su ojo.**

 **-Ah lo siento - dijo con pesar debido a que su espalda le dolía, lo que no esperó era tener el rostro de Peter tan cerca suyo lo que provocó que se sonrojara rápido e inmediatamente se parara ayudando también a Peter que, también con un sonrojo en el rostro, lo miró sorprendido.**

 **-¿Fue Sirius? -preguntó y él asintió - te fue demasiado mal - le dice mientras acaricia sin querer la zona golpeada - lo siento, será mejor que se te cure eso, vamos a la enfermería.**

 **Camino a la enfermería James decidió preguntarle cómo le había ido con Remus.**

 **-Me fue bien, admitió que le gusta Sirius, pero se puso demasiado sensible. Me sentí mal por eso.**

 **-Pero eso es un gran paso que ya hemos hecho - le recalca James - aunque yo aún no avanzo nada con Sirius y solo recibí un puñetazo**

 **-El cual puede ser de frustración por sentirse descubierto - le interrumpe Peter.**

 **-Será mejor hacer que pase un poco más de tiempo - sugiere James dando por terminada esa conversación.**

 **Pasó el mes de setiembre y todo iba de mal en peor desde la perspectiva de James y Peter, la tensión entre Sirius y Remus era mayor y esto debido a que el moreno pasaba más tiempo con su novia que con ellos.**

 **Peter había empezado a hablar más con Remus y de esa forma obtenía información que les podía servir a James y a él para persuadir a Sirius para juntarse con Remus, pero las circunstancias no lo permitían.**

 **-Me fastidia todo esto - dice James con molestia mientras se sentaba en su cama - de seguir así le tendremos que decir adiós a nuestra broma de Halloween - y con eso comenzó su drama por faltas de bromas.**

 **-Te doy la razón, Sirius está a cada rato con esa chica que hasta incluso se olvidó de nosotros y Remus anda desganado - concuerda Peter con él, mientras que hacía el ensayo de Encantamientos que tenía que presentar en unos días.**

 **-No sé qué hacer, Sirius ni siquiera me habla y se supone es mi mejor amigo - se quejaba nuevamente James.**

 **-Ya se le pasará, como tú dijiste hay que darle tiempo - le recuerda Peter.**

 **-Tienes razón, pero espero que la situación no empeore.**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo este fic. Es la primera vez que hago uno de Harry Potter, y bueno decidí hacer de los merodeadores ya que son mis personajes favoritos. En este fic ninguno es feo xD todos se ven bien, si así se podría decir, tanto fanart japonés que he visto me ha inspirado y bueno espero que disfruten el segundo capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **El colegio entero estaba consternado eran dos meses los que habían pasado y ni una sola broma hecha por los merodeadores, sobre todo el día de Halloween, algo que era esperado por los alumnos, e incluso los profesores ya estaban previstos de hechizos en caso de tener que solucionar algún problema generado por el cuarteto problema.**

 **Remus se encontraba en ese momento encerrado en la biblioteca estudiando Pociones, a pesar de ser el más aplicado de los merodeadores, ese curso en particularidad le traía muchos problemas.**

 **El profesor Slughorn incluso le había llamado la atención frente a toda la clase por haber agregado mal los ingredientes y haber provocado un desastre en el salón, algo que terminó en burlas por parte de los Slytherins, con quienes compartían esa asignatura.**

 **Además de eso tenía que soportar ver a Sirius con su novia de aquí por allá, incluso olvidándose que tenía amigos, aunque Remus admitía que le molestaba por otros motivos, y el único que sabía eso era Peter.**

 **Ahora que recordaba Peter se estaba juntando mucho con James, y algo le decía que esos dos planeaban algo, pero no sabía qué. Decidió mejor seguir estudiando pociones, ya luego tendría tiempo de averiguar.**

 **James se encontraba caminando en círculos en el cuarto siendo observado por Peter el cual ya se estaba hartando de esta situación.**

 **-¡Podrías quedarte quieto! - gritó, no muy alto, pero un grito al fin y al cabo, algo que sorprendió a James. Normalmente Peter nunca le gritaba a ÉL o a Sirius. Decidió mejor hacer lo que le pedía.**

 **-Estaba pensando - se queja mientras se sienta en el suelo para luego echarse como si estuviese a punto de hacer una rabieta.**

 **-Pues piensa de otra forma, es estresante ver como caminas a lo tonto - se queja el de pelo rubio mientras que le tira una almohada, la cual es interceptada sin dificultad alguna - sin embargo, debemos ver cómo hacemos para juntarnos con Sirius.**

 **-Es como si esa chica lo hubiese hipnotizado o algo así.**

 **-¿Aún sigues peleado con él? - decidió preguntar Peter a lo que recibió una negación con la cabeza por parte de James.**

 **-Cuando me acerco se aleja y va en busca de su novia, demonios la estoy empezando a odiar - dice James levantándose y esta vez tomando asiento en la cama de Peter.**

 **-Remus ahora está en la biblioteca, me dijo que tenía que estudiar pociones, por lo que debemos aprovechar que estamos solos para planear algo ya - se queja Peter dejando el libro que trataba de leer a un costado.**

 **-¡Oh ya sé! - dice James completamente emocionado poniéndose de pie rápidamente, pero sin percatarse de que piso un poco de la sábana, cayendo de espaldas estrepitosamente sobre Peter.**

 **-Ahhh- gime Peter debido al dolor que sintió, James no pudo evitar excitarse al escuchar a Peter y lo único que hizo fue levantarse sin siquiera pedir disculpas y salir corriendo - ¡¿Oye no ibas a decirme tu brillante idea?! - gritó Peter, pero no fue escuchado. Agradeció internamente que se haya ido debido a que su cara se había puesto completamente roja por el contacto tan cercano que había tenido con James.**

 **Para tratar de olvidarse de eso prefirió buscar a Remus, tal vez pueda ayudarlo en pociones.**

 **James había corrido hasta encontrarse cerca a las cocinas, no entendía que demonios le pasaba. Consideraba algo estúpido excitarse por terminar cerca a su amigo, ni que fuera Evans, que es por quien él babeaba, pero que lamentablemente siempre se encontraba rodeada de Snape.**

 **De solo pensar en eso se le había bajado la erección, por lo que decidió fastidiar a algunos Slytherins para no perder la costumbre. Justo cuando se dirigía cerca al Gran Comedor encuentra a Sirius y su novia besándose y del otro lado a Remus viniendo, inmediatamente, sabiendo por supuesto que a su amigo le gustaba Sirius, corrió y le dio el alcance.**

 **-Hola Remus, ¿qué tal te fue estudiando Pociones? - lo interceptó abrazándolo del por los hombros y haciéndole cambiar de dirección.**

 **-Bien, supongo - respondió de manera seca Remus confundido de porqué se le acercaba así de la nada.**

 **-Oh que bueno, espero que te haya servido de mucho, no queremos explotar todos de la nada, ¿te imaginas al mundo sin mi presencia? - pregunta James tratando de sonar divertido.**

 **-Sería un mundo mejor sin tu gran ego, creo que haré explotar el salón - le responde Remus riendo un poco - por cierto, ¿Peter?**

 **La sola mención de su otro amigo provocó que los colores se le suban a la cabeza de solo recordar el gemido que soltó hace poco. Maldita la hora que pregunta por él, se decía James. Lo peor es que el mundo no estaba de su lado ese día porque justo Peter se acercaba a ellos.**

 **-Oh Remus aquí estás te busqué en la biblioteca para ayudarte - se dirige al pelicataño, tratando de ignorar a James, del mismo modo el de lentes evitaba mirarlo después de la vergüenza anterior.**

 **-Lo siento, es que me aburrí de repasar Pociones, si fuera mi fuete no me aburriría tan fácil -le responde con una sonrisa de pena - por cierto ¿ocurre algo?, están algo tensos.**

 **Solo eso bastó para que James inventara una excusa y se alejara de los dos castaños rápidamente. Remus mandó una mirada interrogativa a Peter, pero él desvió la mirada completamente sonrojado.**

 **-¿Me vas a decir qué ocurre o no? - le cuestiona Remus con tono serio en su voz.**

 **-Por error James cayó sobre mí y debido al golpe gemí demasiado alto - susurró poniéndose completamente rojo.**

 **-Ah - fue lo único que pudo responder Remus.**

 **-Vamos a la habitación y te ayudo en Pociones - intentó cambiar de tema y Remus decidió seguirle.**

 **Una vez en la habitación Remus sacó su libro de Pociones, así como sus notas, y se lo tendió a Peter, que para sorpresa de muchos era muy bueno en Pociones del mismo modo que en Runas Antiguas.**

 **-Será mejor comenzar con esto - le dice Peter colocando el libro en la página correspondiente a la última lección.**

 **-Si tal vez de ese modo olvide sobre Sirius - le responde Remus con tono alicaído - estuve en la biblioteca pensando en él, maldición - se queja.**

 **Peter lo miró con pesar, sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo para Remus todo esto y es ahí que se acordó del supuesto plan que se le había ocurrido a James, sí o sí debía de hablar con él para ponerse de acuerdo en qué hacer.**

 **Pasó una semana y la situación estaba más tensa, pero James fue el que decidió acercarse a Peter y comentarle de su plan.**

 **-Este es mi plan, debemos hacer que Sirius se sienta celoso con respecto a Remus - le dijo, obteniendo una mirada de duda - ¿qué?**

 **-¿Cómo se hará eso genio? - le preguntó con confusión en su voz.**

 **-Tendremos que contar con Remus en esto - cuando dijo eso, Peter lo miró con cara de pánico - ahora qué - se exasperó James.**

 **-Remus no puede saber que tú sabes sobre lo de Sirius - le dijo con voz de enojo.**

 **-Ah cierto - concordó James - entonces tú te acercarás a Remus y se lo propondrás.**

 **-¿Eeeeeeh?**

 **Genial, tenía que ser genial, no sabía cómo decirle a Remus sobre ese plan tan bizarro que se le había ocurrido a James.**

 **Remus se encontraba en las cocinas comiendo chocolate lo más probable, por lo que se dirigió ahí.**

 **Cuando lo encontró, Remus tenía algo de chocolate en las mejillas por lo que usó un paño que se encontraba cerca para limpiarle.**

 **-Pareces un niño con el chocolate - le regañó fingidamente.**

 **-Es que es demasiado bueno - le respondió el de ojos miel masticando otro trozo de chocolate.**

 **-Sabes - comenzó Peter tratando de no sonar nervioso - tengo una idea para que conquistes a Sirius - una vez dijo eso tuvo la mirada sorprendida de Remus sobre él, pero inmediatamente decayó.**

 **-No creo que eso pase.**

 **-Oh vamos no seas negativo, creías que te dejaríamos por ser licántropo y no sucedió, quien te asegura que esto no funciones - le recalcó Peter - además déjame decirte que Sirius si siente algo por ti - eso no era mentira y tanto James y él lo sabían.**

 **-No te creo - le dice Remus desconfiado.**

 **-Es en serio, pero vas a escuchar el plan, ¿sí o no? - una vez tuvo el asentimiento por parte de Remus continuó - Tenemos que sacarle celos, fingir que tú estás en una relación.**

 **-¿Y cómo será eso posible? - le interrumpe Remus.**

 **-Fingirás una relación conmigo - le respondió Pete señalándose a sí mismo.**

 **-¿Es en serio? - preguntó Remus y recibió una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Peter, no entendía aún de dónde sacó la confianza de lanzarse así con el plan, pero todo sea por sus dos amigos, con lo tercos que eran, necesitaban muchas ayuda - ¿cómo empezaremos?**

 **-Esperamos hasta mañana en el desayuno, haremos algo que sé que lo va a fastidiar.**

 **En la noche Peter se encontró con James y le contó lo que iba a hacer.**

 **-¿Estás loco? ¿Te propusiste tú? -le preguntó alterado, y no es que le moleste, de ninguna manera, pero no se lo esperaba.**

 **-Sí, creo que es mejor así, tendrá más confianza, en lugar de tener que usar a otra persona que puede salir herida.**

 **-Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo llamarás la atención de Sirius?**

 **-Solo espera y verás.**

 **A la mañana siguiente antes de bajar al desayuno Peter le comunicó que es lo que tenía planeado y Remus solo se sonrojó por eso, pero no dijo nada.**

 **Como lo supuso Peter, Sirius ya se encontraba ahí con la chica esa como siempre acaramelados. Por lo que decidió efectuar su plan.**

 **Cogió a Remus de la mano y se sentaron lo más cerca que podían de Sirius, este los miraba con curiosidad, debido a que por lo que él sabía ellos dos no eran tan cercanos, a pesar de ser amigos los cuatro. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como Peter le susurraba al odio algo y Remus se reía, eso era más raro aún.**

 **-Remus ya sabes - le susurró a Peter y sin previo aviso le dio dos pequeños mordiscos a Remus en el cuello provocando que salga un encantador gemido de los labios del licántropo.**

 **Esto sorprendió a los que estaban cerca de ellos, pero provocó un sentimiento de enojo en el heredero de los Black, un enojo que crecía demasiado.**

 **-¿Ellos dos están saliendo? - preguntó Aida, su novia.**

 **-No lo sé - respondió mal humorado, pero no era el único con sentimientos encontrados ante esa escena, no era el único.**

Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola cómo están en serio el ver que les ha empezado a gustar mi fanfic me ha motivado a presentar el tercer capítulo de manera adelantada :D Espero que les guste

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **James no entendía que pasaba, tenía conocimiento del plan, todo bien con eso, pero no esperaba que eso le afectase tanto. Es decir no es que sintiera en verdad algo o si, Demonios estaba confundido y eso le fastidiaba.**

 **Se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos cuando se encontró con cierto Slytherin molesto.**

 **-Pero si es Potter completamente solo - escuchó a Snape decir y solo gruñó por lo bajo por lo dicho por él.**

 **-Eso no te interesa Snivellus - le respondió tratando de seguir su camino, pero por lo que veía el Slytherin no iba a dejar de molestarlo.**

 **-Tus amigos con pareja y tú solo, no me esperaba que Lupin y Pettigrew fueran gays, bueno que se podía esperar de esos dos - Snape no tenía intenciones de parar y eso le colmaba la paciencia a James cada vez más. Por más que el teatro que habían armado Peter y Remus era mentira, le estaba empezando a fastidiar, pero no podía hacerlo visible.**

 **-Sabes Snape, no me preocupa eso - mintió - después de todo yo SÍ tengo la apariencia como para hacer caer a alguien a mis pies, no como tú con tu pelo grasiento y esa nariz ganchuda - lo insultó dándose media vuelta, pero no esperó que le cayera un hechizo cerca de su rostro e inmediatamente decidió contratacar con otro. Se empezaron a lanzar hechizos al azar, lo único que James quería era deshacerse de la tensión, pero no esperó que en un descuido al desviar un hechizo de Snape este diera justo contra él. Todo se volvió negro.**

 **Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en la enfermería y al girar su rostro se encontró con Peter.**

 **-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó.**

 **-Un hechizo te dio justo en la cabeza y te dejó inconsciente - le respondió el rubio.**

 **-Demonios maldito Snivellus - se quejó mientras trataba de incorporarse - por cierto, ¿Remus? - preguntó.**

 **-En el cuarto, se siente algo mal por algo que ha hecho.**

 **-¿Qué cosa? - interrumpió.**

 **-Se peleó con Sirius, vino a recriminarnos sobre nuestra "supuesta relación" - dijo Peter gesticulando las comillas - le sacó en cara lo que le había dicho Remus cuando Sirius empezó a salir con la chica esa y fue un lío, pero se calmó, lo único bueno es que Sirius presentó signos de estar celoso - concluyó Peter con una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

 **-Ah que bueno - respondió seco James atrayendo de esa forma la mirada de Peter sobre él.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te molesta algo? - preguntó curioso.**

 **-No es nada, solo me duele la cabeza - mintió, pero sí que pasaba el recordarle lo de la relación ficticia le molestó, pero no lo quería admitir.**

 **-Oye cierto - comenzó Peter - ya no te veo acosando a Evans.**

 **Eso era algo que le preocupaba a James, había perdido cierto interés en ella, tal vez si regresaba a ese antiguo hábito se le aclara lo que está pasando por su cabeza.**

 **-Decidí que es bueno que descanse un poco de mí, así esperar a que ella ruegue, pero como no funciona, la volveré a acechar - dijo riendo forzadamente.**

 **Peter sonrió de la misma forma que James, forzada.**

 **Sirius se encontraba como nunca en la biblioteca, pero no era para estudiar, sino que para evadir a Aida, necesitaba estar solo, más aun cuando se había peleado con Remus. Aun no podía creer que esté saliendo con Peter, es decir, no es por sonar mal, pero no consideraba a Peter el tipo ideal de Remus.**

 **La verdad es que tenía celos, llevaba enamorado de Remus desde mediados de tercero, pero no se atrevía a decirle. Sabía lo tímido e incómodo que es el castaño con ese tipo de temas y por eso no quería incomodarlo, pero ahora resulta que Remus ya no se preocupa por eso.**

 **Lo que no entiende aún es por qué no se atrevió a decirle a James, el que se supone es su hermano del alma, sobre eso. Simplemente tenía miedo, miedo a que se burle de él. Es por eso que aceptó salir con Aida, solo para disipar esos pensamientos con Remus, además para demostrar que él sí es hombre, pero acaba de darse cuenta que no se siente cómodo con ella.**

 **Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la enfermería se topó con Peter y no sabe por qué, pero un sentimiento negativo creció dentro de él y precisamente eso lo impulsó a coger a su "amigo" del cuello de su camisa y empotrarlo contra el muro del pasillo y darle una patada en la boca del estómago.**

 **Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se asustó y salió corriendo, demonios los celos que tenía se estaban desbordando y emergiendo a flote. Tenía que evitar eso.**

 **Peter no podía respirar, demonios, le dolía horrible la zona golpeada. Tosió varias veces y sentía que incluso una costilla se había roto. No esperaba esa reacción de Sirius, pero a pesar del dolor que tenía no pudo evitar sonreír. Sonreír por el hecho de que solo una provocación pequeña haya provocado que salga a la luz sus celos hacia Remus.**

 **Con cuidado se incorporó y decidió ir a la enfermería, justo venía de allá y ahora tenía que regresar.**

 **Al entrar James, que aún seguía en la camilla esperando el veredicto de Madame Pomfrey para poder irse, de un salto bajó de la camilla y se acercó a ayudarlo.**

 **-¿Pero qué demonios? - preguntó consternado.**

 **-Fue Sirius, pero descuida está bien, todo está saliendo como lo planeado, Sirius es muy voluble y es un libro abierto.**

 **A pesar de la emoción de que el plan esté funcionando, la preocupación no se esfumó de su rostro, porque de seguir esto así, y conociendo lo efusivo que es el Black, Peter podía pagar caro por ello.**

 **Tuvo que pasar un mes entero para que Sirius muestre otro signo de lo afectado que estaba por lo que pasaba con Remus, y eso fue a comienzos de diciembre, cerca de la fecha de su cumpleaños. Había decidido terminar con Aida, pero lamentablemente seguía sin hablarse con ninguno de sus amigos. James estaba más enojado con él, supuso que se enteró de la patada que le dio a Peter, del mismo modo Remus, pero se percató de que tenía el ánimo más elevado a raíz de que él había terminado con Aida, eso le pareció sospechoso.**

 **Él también tenía un plan de conquistar a Remus y es que después de lo ocurrido se dio cuenta que no quería fingir algo que no es y que solo deseaba tener a Remus cerca de él.**

 **La mañana de su cumpleaños hacía frio debido a que el invierno acababa de comenzar, pero no con tanta intensidad aún. Se sintió extraño al no recibir saludo alguno como en los tres años anteriores, pero supuso que sería así después de los hechos que habían pasado en esos pocos meses. Solo fueron tres meses y las cosas habían cambiado tanto.**

 **Se estiró perezosamente sobre su cama y decidió por fin salir del cuarto. Pudo ver a James como siempre acosando a la pelirroja, pero se dio cuenta que no era con la misma intensidad como con la que había empezado el año anterior que se había dado cuenta que le gustaba, era distinto.**

 **En uno de los sillones vio a Peter y Remus acurrucados el uno con el otro estudiando, lo que supuso era Pociones, eso le provocó un dolor en el pecho. Trató de ignorar todo y se dirigió a los pasillos a meditar.**

 **Remus, que aún seguía acurrucado junto a Peter, no pudo evitar ver como Sirius salía de la sala común.**

 **-¿Te sientes mal cierto? - escuchó la voz de Peter y solo atinó a asentir.**

 **-Quiero acercarme a él, pero sería malo si lo hago todo de forma impulsiva, ya sabemos que ha terminado con Aida, y que incluso se ha sentido celoso, pero nada confirma que en verdad le guste…**

 **-Eres necio - le interrumpió Peter dejando a un lado el libro de Pociones que se encontraban revisando - entiende a él le gustas, sea vuelto demasiado obvio en el último mes, incluso está agresivo conmigo y es porque "estoy" con la persona que él cree que le pertenece - le dijo a Remus el cual se sonrojó ante la forma como lo decía.**

 **-Es que tengo miedo de terminar siendo rechazado - le dijo con temor en su voz.**

 **-No lo serás te lo aseguro, debes confiar más - lo anima Peter mientras sonríe.**

 **-Gracias, aunque eso también deberías decírtelo a ti mismo le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y que se había dado cuenta de cuál era la debilidad de Peter.**

 **-¿Eeeeh?, ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntó Peter haciéndose el loco y tratando de disipar el tema, volvió a coger el libro de Pociones evitando la mirada de su amigo.**

 **-James - susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie escuché, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Peter escuche y se le suban todos los colores a la cara. Empezó a toser tratando de calmar su nerviosismo y solo obtuvo una sonrisa traviesa por parte de Remus - lo sabía, te gusta.**

 **James había vuelto a fastidiar a Evans, pero ya no era lo mismo, se sentía raro, como si traicionara lo que le decía su corazón en ese momento. Había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por Peter, pero sentía que no era correcto, pero a la vez sentía lo contrario. Maldita cabeza que me confunde.**

 **A pesar que sabía que todo era falso, me ponía mal ver a Remus y Peter juntos, no veía la hora en que esto acabe. Quiero que regresemos a ser los cuatro otra vez, pero la situación era algo tensa con Sirius, lo bueno es que estaba dando frutos el plan, que lamento haber ideado desde un principio.**

 **Me encontraba en el cuarto recostado en mi cama, hace como media hora me había aburrido de hostigar a Evans, por lo que decidí descansar un poco, era el cumpleaños de Sirius, lo sabía, pero no estaba de humor para saludarlo.**

 **Él no confió en mí y eso aún me duele. Acaso pensaba que me enojaría por saber que ea gay. Pensé que me conocía mejor.**

 **Estaba tan distraído que me asusté cuando sentí una mano helada tocar mi frente.**

 **-¿En qué piensas? - y esa era la voz de Peter, a raíz de todo este embrollo en el que estábamos metidos para ayudar a Sirius y Remus nos hemos conocido más, se nota que no pasaba tiempo con los demás como con Sirius. Eso me permitió darme cuenta de ciertas virtudes que tenía Peter y que me han hecho enamorarme, lo admito, pero no lo considero correcto.**

 **-En nada - mentí - solo en el hecho de que Sirius no confiara en mí.**

 **-Sigues con eso, debes entender que pudo ser por algo -le interrumpe Peter - demonios tengo frío creo que regresaré a la sala común - estaba por pararse e irse, pero no sé que pasó por mi cerebro como para impulsarme a abrazarlo por la espalda y apegarlo a mi pecho en un abrazo terminando los dos acostados en mi cama.**

 **La diferencia de tamaños hacía que su cabeza termine en mi pecho por lo cual temía que escuchara los latidos de mi corazón que se hacían cada vez más rápidos. Sentí su respiración agitarse y eso me puso alerta. De seguro lo incomodé, pero no me importa, con tal de que no esté con Remus o que me deje solo.**

 **-Quédate quieto -le ordené y así lo hizo.**

 **No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos acostados en esa posición, lo único que sabía era que él se había quedado dormido y que en medio de su sueño se había acurrucado sin querer sobre mí. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo me tranquilizaba, era raro, pero nunca había sentido tanta paz en mi interior como en este momento.**

 **Esperaba que pudiésemos durar bastante tiempo en esta posición, pero nunca se puede tener todo de golpe, nunca.**

Espero les guste :D nos vemos el sábado con el último capítulo si llego a terminarlo u.u


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los que leen este fic. En serio lo primero que debo hacer es pedir disculpas por la enorme demora, pero los trabajos de la universidad y todo el estrés que se me vino encima, además de que perdí inspiración provocaron que retrase el final de este fic.

Espero les guste, este es el último capítulo, traté de alargarlo pero no me venían muchas ideas.

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Sirius se encontraba maquinando, lo que él consideraba, el plan perfecto. Le quedaban pocos días antes de las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que tenía que actuar rápido. Su plan de hecho incluía muérdagos, iba a aprovechar que era época navideña y lo mucho que significaba según la tradición darse un beso bajo dicha planta.**

 **Como todos los años Dumbledore había hechizado los muérdagos por lo que debía evitar que Remus y Peter estén juntos bajo uno y así poder arrastrar a Remus y finalmente robarle un beso.**

 **Sirius sí o sí esperaba que funciones, sino terminaría jodido y con un humor de perros.**

 **James y Peter se habían unido más, pasaban más tiempo juntos pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, tenían miedo de que esa magia se rompa una vez decidan empezar una relación. Lo que estaban viviendo sería como la etapa de conocerse mejor. Ambos admitían que se atraían, pero no abiertamente, admitían que se sentían bien estando uno con el otro. Incluso Remus se dio cuenta que algo pasaba porque decidió no estar tanto tiempo con Peter, debía darles a esos dos momentos a solas. Era la oportunidad que tenían.**

 **Lamentablemente sentía que con Sirius se había estancado todo. El plan funcionó en la mitad, lograron que deje de estar con esa chica, pero nada más. Eso le frustraba por completo. Quería acercarse, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, que buen Gryffindor era.**

 **La biblioteca se había convertido en su nueva guarida antes de navidad, y en serio quería solucionar las cosas antes de que tengan que irse a casa hasta después de año nuevo.**

 **Justo cuando iba a buscar un libro para leer se encuentra con Sirius, su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, incluso sintió que se salía de su pecho cuando este se acercó más hacia él.**

 **-Te estaba buscando - fue lo único que dijo antes de coger su brazo y llevarlo hacia los pasillos, no entendía qué pasaba. El agarre se hacía cada vez más fuerte y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de a donde lo estaba dirigiendo.**

 **-Espera - trato de frenar, pero él no se detiene y no es hasta que nos encontramos debajo de un muérdago que se detiene. Precisamente un muérdago.**

 **-Lo siento - es lo primero que escuchó una vez nos detuvimos - en serio lamento como te traté, lamento empezar a salir con esa chica y hacerte sentir mal, siento no haber sido sincero, ser un idiota que solo piensa en sí mismo y que no tenía la suficiente valentía como para decirte - se detuvo y tomó aire - lo mucho que te quiero - mis mejillas iban a estallar de tanta sangre localizada en ellas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.**

 **-Yo… yo… no sé qué… - no pude continuar porque sentí sus labios apresar los míos de manera algo tosca, pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba besando a Sirius Black, la persona de la que llevaba enamorado desde tercero, aquel idiota que me hizo sentir mal. Sus manos las sentí apresando mi cintura y por inercia lleve los míos a su cuello intensificando el beso de manera torpe, ya que era mi primer beso.**

 **Una vez nos separamos nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su pecho e igual los míos.**

 **-Lo siento - se disculpó y no entendí por qué - estás saliendo con Peter y yo hago esto y bueno yo…**

 **No pude evitar reírme y es que era algo tonto que se avergonzara después de cómo me besó por algo tan irrelevante, pero claro él no tiene idea que todo fue falso.**

 **-Es mentira - le digo.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Yo no estoy saliendo con Peter, solo quise sacarte celos, eso era todo - le aclaré y pude ver como por su rostro pasaban un montón de emociones rápidamente. Primero la sorpresa, luego el enojo y luego pena.**

 **-Demonios es decir, tú y Peter, es decir, NO ERAN NADA - gritó - e incluso casi lo mato de una patada aaaaahhh - empezó a sacudirse la cabeza con desesperación.**

 **-Descuida, no está enojado por eso, el que sí está enojado contigo es James y no sé por qué - le digo y Sirius se queda serio, pensativo.**

 **-Cierto debo disculparme con él, también des cobré toda mi ira y frustración con la persona equivocada y lo peor no confié en él - me dijo empezando a caminar hacia los dormitorios.**

 **-Espera quiero que me aclares algo - le digo.**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-¿Por qué esperaste tanto? - le pregunto y él se vuelve a avergonzar.**

 **-No estaba seguro, tenía miedo de ser considerado un bicho raro, e incluso temía decirle a James por temor de que se burlara de mí y dejara de ser amigo mío - me dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.**

 **-Pero él no haría eso, nunca lo haría.**

 **-¿Y cómo lo sabes? - me pregunta con curiosidad.**

 **-A él le gusta Peter y viceversa, pero aún no se deciden a siquiera besarse, han estado teniendo uno que otro momento juntos, pero nada - le digo y Sirius abre la boca de manera exagerada.**

 **-No me jodas, ¿es en serio? - pregunta con estupefacción marcada en su rostro - pero y Evans.**

 **-Dejó de gustarle, no sé cómo, pero ya no le llama la atención, eso sí necesito que me ayudes, después de todo gracias a Peter y he de suponer que de James es que estamos juntos ahora - le digo sonriendo y él me devuelve la sonrisa y me da un beso.**

 **-Cierto, hay que ayudar a esos dos como recompensa.**

 **James y yo nos encontrábamos recostados en su cama, no sabíamos qué hacer, solo hablábamos o nos quedábamos abrazados, nada más. Su mano se encontraba situada en mi cintura y eso me ponía un poco nervioso, ya que temía excitarme o algo así.**

 **-Peter - escucho su voz y yo solo hago un ruido con los labios como indicándole que lo escucho - ¿sabes algo sobre Remus?**

 **Para ser sincero no tenía idea, no lo había visto desde temprano en la mañana que se dirigió a la biblioteca.**

 **-La verdad no tengo idea, siento que hemos fallado al no haberlos unidos - le digo en un susurro.**

 **-¿Quién dice que no lo lograron? - escuchamos la voz de Sirius, e inmediatamente nos levantamos encontrándonos con los dos sujetos de la mano.**

 **-¿Pero cómo? - pregunta James confundido.**

 **-Yo también tenía un plan y los muérdagos hicieron lo suyo - nos dijo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro para luego acercarse a los dos - James lamento no haber confiado en ti y no decirte mi secreto más íntimo, tenía miedo que me insultes o algo así.**

 **-Yo nunca haría eso - le responde.**

 **-Lo sé, en serio lo sé - le dice y luego posa su mirada en mí - lamento haberte golpeado la otra vez, así como los deseos de que desaparezcas debido a que pensé que en verdad estabas con Remus - yo solo me reí e hice un ademán como indicándole que no le de importancia.**

 **-Descuida, lo hacía por ustedes dos, y gracias a esa acción supimos que estabas recontra celoso por Remus, fuiste fácil de leer - le respondo y él se sonroja.**

 **-¿Cómo sabían que los dos nos gustpabamos? - pregunta curioso.**

 **-En verano - comienza James -sus acciones los delataba es por eso que Peter y yo decidimos empezar un plan para unirlos.**

 **-En serio les agradecemos eso, pero ahora queremos que hagan algo por ustedes.**

 **-¿Qué cosa? - preguntamos a la par, cuando vemos como Sirius saca su varita y realiza un hechizo sobre nuestras cabezas y es ahí cuando nos damos cuenta del muérdago que adorna el techo.**

 **-Eeeeh yo - empiezo a tartamudear nervioso, James está igual que yo.**

 **-Apúrense que si se gustan aprovechen - dicen y salen corriendo - recuerden que no se pueden mover hasta que se hayan besado, está embrujado - nos recalcan y desaparecen por la puerta.**

 **-Peter bueno yo - empieza a decir James nervioso y yo no puedo evitar sentir mareo debido a la cercanía de su rostro conmigo, me recuerda a la primera vez que nos chocamos a principio de año - Me gustas - y con eso siento sus labios tocar los míos y un gemido suave sale de mis labios por el contacto, al separarnos él me sonríe y me dice - me encanta cuando gimes de esa forma, el problema es que me causas otro en mi entrepierna.**

 **-Idiota - le digo mientras le doy un golpe en el hombro.**

 **Nos encontrábamos los cuatro juntos con nuestras maletas listos para ir a nuestras casas por navidad, incluso Sirius, que al final logró convencer a su madre para que vaya con James..**

 **-Debido a que no hemos hecho ninguna broma este año, es momento de hacer una ahora que es navidad - dice James mientras pasa un brazo por mis hombros.**

 **-Estás en lo cierto, aún no puedo creer que yo Sirius Black no he tenido ninguna detención - se queja haciendo drama.**

 **-De seguro en lo que nos queda del año obtenemos más detenciones que un alumno normal - recuerda Remus riendo.**

 **-Esperemos no hacer tanto disturbio porque si no cómo entrenan para el equipo de Quidditch - les digo a James y Sirius.**

 **-Cierto, pero eso puede esperar, rápido lancen el hechizo - da la orden James y los cuatro alzamos nuestras varitas y realizamos los hechizos necesarios.**

 **Una vez listo todo sonreímos orgullosos por nuestro trabajo. Los pasillos llenos de nieve y Gran Comedor hecho una pista de patinaje y las armaduras bailando haciendo bulla de hojalata.**

 **-Ya empezaron otra vez ustedes - escuchamos la voz de McGonagall - después de las vacaciones están en detención.**

 **Eso era música para nuestros oídos y felices charlando de cualquier cosa levantamos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos con los demás estudiantes a los carruajes para poder ir a la estación.**

 **Y pensar que el año comenzó tenso y ahora está todo bien, excelentemente bien.**


End file.
